Don't you love me?
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Akashicchi mencintaiku kan?" senyuman di wajah itu mengembang. Manik madunya menatap hangat si kepala merah di sampingnya. "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Ryouta." Jawabnya tidak peduli sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Kise tersenyum tipis, berapa kali pertanyaan yang sama harus terulang sampai kau mengaku, Akashicchi?/Another AkaKi. Sight AoKi, AkaKuro/"Akashicchi mencintaiku kan?" -Kise.


"Akashicchi mencintaiku kan?" ujarnya riang dengan senyum manis yang selalu mengembang. Punggungnya menyender ke tembok sementara matanya melirik pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang sibuk membaca novel.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Ryouta." Akashi membalas dingin, matanya tetap fokus pada deretan kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas. Tidak mempedulikan wajah cemberut pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Angin musim semi berhembus, membawa kelopak sakura berterbangan sampai membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Memainkan rambut dua pemuda yang sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Tidak peduli pada bel pulang yang sudah berbunyi beberapa jam lalu.

"Huh- bohong," keluh Kise sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian berdiri dan menepukan novel tebal yang tadi dibacanya ke kepala mahluk pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau diceramahi ayahmu gara-gara kau pulang terlambat." Perintahnya kalem. Menyampirkan tasnya di pundak lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mou… iya… iya," –cemberut, "Harusnya Akashicchi takut pada paman, bukan pada _oyaji_." Sungut Kise pelan sebelum menyusul sepupunya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Melangkah cepat agar tidak ditinggal si kepala merah yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

'Akashicchi, _kechi_.'

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Don't you love me…? © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT, Cannon-modify, Crack-pairing, major character death, OC, dll**

"Akashicchi mencintaiku kan?"

"Hentikan candaanmu, itu tidak lucu."

.

Sampai berapa kali pertanyaan itu harus terucap?

.

* * *

_**June 18, 1995**_

"Putra yang tampan, Kise-san." Seorang suster berpakaian serba putih memindahkan bayi dalam dekapannya pada wanita yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur. Wajah wanita itu kelelahan tapi sorot bahagia tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Suara tegas itu memecah kebahagian yang sedang dirasakan oleh suami-istri di depannya yang baru menyambut kedatangan putra mereka ke dunia.

"Terimakasih, kakak. Senang kau bisa di sini. Begitu juga Akashi kecil." Senyum di wajah wanita itu mengembang, menatap hangat balita kecil dalam gendongan pria yang dipanggilnya kakak.

"Namanya Seijuuro, kan?" pria lain di ruangan itu berujar. Duduk di dekat istrinya yang sedang menggendong putra mereka yang baru lahir beberapa jam lalu.

"Ya, Seijuuro. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" pria bermarga Akashi itu mendekati adik perempuannya yang masih pucat. Masih kelelahan pasca melahirkan yang cukup menegangkan.

Senyuman manis di wajah wanita itu mengembang, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi bayi kecil dalam dekapannya. Kemudian menatap suaminya penuh kasih, "Ryouta. Kise Ryouta." Jawabnya yakin.

Sepasang mata yang terlelap itu terbuka, menunjukan manik sewarna madu miliknya kepada dunia.

Ibu muda itu begitu bahagia, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya jatuh ketika melihat mata indah putranya terbuka lebar. Menampakan iris hazel yang berkilau dan polos akan dunia. Malaikat kecilnya benar-benar telah lahir di dunia ini, dalam dekapannya dan menetap penuh ingin tahu pada wajahnya.

"Papa.. papa…" Seijuuro kecil dalam gendongan ayahnya menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

"Sudah bisa mengatakan 'papa' ya? Pintar sekali Seijuuro-kun." Suara tawa renyah terdengar lembut dari mulut ayah baru itu. Lucu sekaligus kagum melihat kemampuan Seijuuro kecil yang sudah bisa memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'papa'.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya bangga, pandangannya kemudian teralih pada putranya yang sedang ingin menggapai sesuatu. "Kau mau apa, Seijuuro?" tanyanya pada sang putra yang baru berumur enam bulan.

Jemari kecil itu menunjuk pada buntalan berisi bayi dalam dekapan adik ayahnya. Manik merahnya menatap penuh perhatian pada Ryouta kecil dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Mau menyapa sepupu barumu, Sei-kun?" senyuman seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Semakin merekah saat melihat mutiara merah dalam mata itu menatap penasaran pada sosok kecil dalam gendongannya.

Pria bermarga Akashi itu mendekatkan putranya pada bayi mungil itu.

"Semoga saja nanti mereka bisa berteman baik." Harapan tulus itu terucap pelan dari mulut pria yang merupakan ayah Ryouta. Tatapan hangat ia suguhkan saat jemari kecil Seijuuro mencoba meraih putranya.

Sepasang iris hazel itu hanya menatapa bingung pada orang-orang di sekitranya. Terutama saat maniknya bertemu iris kemerahan Seijuuro yang tampak penasaran.

Ketiga orang tua dalam ruangan itu hanya tersenyum mendapati putra-putra mereka yang sepertinya mencoba mengenal satu sama lain.

Jemari Seijuuro masih tidak bisa diam, terus menggapai udara kosong. Prilakunya seakan menginginkan tangan Ryouta kecil terjulur dan menggapai tangannya. Seakan mengerti, tangan mungil Ryouta perlahan mengulur, menggapai jemari Seijuuro yang ingin menyetuhnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh para orang tua itu. Tangan mungil balita berumur setengah tahun dan bayi mungil berumur beberapa jam itu bertaut. Dengan sebuah senyum manis merekah di wajah Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kecil menggenggam jemari halus Ryouta penuh dominasi.

.

_**6 years. Akashi's mansion**_

Wajahnya cemberut, Kise Ryouta yang sekarang sudah berumur enam tahun menatap galak sosok berkepala merah di depannya. Rautnya setengah menangis setengah kesal karena kemunculan pria tinggi berseragam butler di samping Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tapi Ryouta-sama, pohon itu terlalu tinggi. Anda tidak mungkin bisa memanjatnya." Rayu pria tua itu dengan raut memelas mencoba membuat si pirang mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanjat pohon tinggi yang ada di taman belakang.

"Tapi Ryou bisa kok!" balasnya keras kepala dan malah berlari mendekati pohon yang dimaksud. Pohon itu memang besar dan tinggi dengan daunnya yang rimbun.

Butler itu mencoba mengejar Ryouta namun hanya berakhir sia-sia karena si pirang sudah memanjat naik ke pohon. Menajuh dari jangkauan tangannya. Seijuuro yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya mendekat dan memandang tajam si pirang yang sudah sampai di salah satu batang pohon.

"Ryou, turun! Kau bisa jatuh tahu." Sungut anak kecil itu pada sepupunya yang keras kepala. Di atas sana, Ryouta malah memeletkan lidah dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Si pirang itu malah mendadah-dadahi teman bermainnya dari atas.

"Nggak! Lihat tuh Ryou nggak jatuh kok!" ujarnya membela diri dan malah sok berani dengan berdiri di batang pohon. Membuat Seijuuro menggernyit kesal dan mulai mencari ide dengan otaknya yang di atas rata.

Bagaimana cara membuat sepupunya itu turun tanpa jalan kekerasan?

"Jangan berdiri begitu, nanti kau jatuh! Akan kulaporkan pada paman kalau kau nakal." Ancam Seijuuro kecil dengan pandangan galaknya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan 'aku serius' dengan cara yang sebenarnya cukup mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh anak umur enam tahun seperti mereka.

"Nggak! Jangan bilang pada papa." Panik si pirang di atas sana. Apalagi ketika Seijuuro menyuruh butler di sampingnya untuk menemui ayah Ryouta yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung.

"Sei! Jangan dilaporin~" rajuk Ryouta dengan wajah memelas. Apalagi ketika melihat butler yang ditugasi untuk menjaganya dan Seijuuro menghilang ke dalam mansion. Ryouta yang panik malah berlari di atas batang pohon yang kecil. Membuat kaki kecilnya terpeleset dan membawa tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah.

Seijuuro yang melihat itu dengan sigap berusaha menangkap sepupu hiperaktif yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya.

BRUKK

Suara debuman keras terdengar kencang dari halaman luas itu. Seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat langsung melesat ke asal suara hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh tuan mudanya yang ditindih oleh si pirang yang notabenenya adalah sepupu tersayang si tuan muda.

"Astaga Ryouta-sama, Seijuuro-sama!" maid itu langsung panik dan mendekati dua bocah berumur enam tahun yang kelihatan babak belur dan kotor oleh tanah.

"HWAAA~ RYOU JATUH DARI ATAS~" rengek Ryouta dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Maid itu langsung menggendong Ryouta dan membantu Seijuuro yang tertiban tubuh Ryouta berdiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Seijuuro-sama?" tanyanya khawatir sembari menenangkan Ryouta yang masih menangis.

"Sakit." Keluh si rambut merah pelan tapi tidak menangis sama sekali. Setelah tangisan Ryouta berhenti, si maid langsung memeriksa keadaan tuan mudanya.

Tubuh mungil itu kotor oleh tanah, lututnya terluka dan sepertinya ada masalah dengan persendian tangannya. Maid itu menghela nafas lega, syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Setelah mewanti-wanti Ryota dan Seijuuro supaya tidak pergi kemana-mana. Maid itu langsung berdiri dan pergi mencari first medicine untuk mengobati Seijuuro dan Ryouta.

"Maaf Seicchi. Seicchi jadi luka." Ryouta kecil terisak saat melihat lutut sepupunya yang mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan. Si pirang akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan menunduk menyesal.

Seijuuro melirik sepupunya kemudian mengelus rambut pirang Ryouta yang selalu terasa halus di bawah telapaknya. Tatapannya melembut walau senyum tidak terukir di wajahnya.

"Lain kali dengarkan aku." Tegasnya sambil terus mengelus kepala Ryoura. Pemuda kecil itu masih terisak pelan karena takut sepupu kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian maid yang tadi kembali dengan sekotak obat pertolongan pertama untuk menangani lukanya. Ryouta memperhatikan maid itu dengan seksaama, berharap luka yang didapat Seijuuro karena menolongnya tidak terlalu parah.

Setelah selesai membalut luka tuan mudanya. Maid itu mengantar mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mansion. Membawa Seijuuro dan Ryouta ke ruang keluaga untuk menonton serial tv anak-anak. Ini jauh lebih aman dari pada membiarkan dua bocah itu berkeliaran di taman dan mengulangi kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Mou, Seicchi lukamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ryouta khawatir setelah maid tadi menghilang dari balik dinding. Serial tv yang mereka tonton terasa membosankan di matanya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Seijuuro dengan pandangan yang sama bosannya dengan Ryouta. Mata merahnya menatap jengah layar kotak itu.

"Nee, Seicchi. Apakah Seicchi mencintaiku?" setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Ryouta kembali buka suara. Menatap sepupunya dengan mata berbinar serta senyum manis yang mengembang.

Seijuuro kecil menengokan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap wajah polos Ryouta yang tampak penasaran.

"Mana mungkin aku suka padamu Ryou. Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki." Sanggahnya tenang lalu kembali menonton tayangan membosankan di TV.

"Tapi Seicchi melindungiku tadi! Seicchi pasti mencintaiku kan?" Ryouta membantah keras kepala. Senyumnya luntur digantikan wajah cemberut yang khas. Pipi bulat kemerahan itu semakin menggembung. Membuat Seijuuro akhirnya menghela nafas dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada Ryouta.

"Aku melindungimu karena itu memang tugasku sebagai yang lebih tua." Ujar Seijuuro membela diri. "Mau ke perpustakaan? Aku bosan di sini." Ajak pemuda beriris merah itu pada sepupunya yang masih cemberut dengan pipi menggembung. Membuat Seijuuro mencubit pipi itu gemas.

"Sakit Seicchi!" Ryouta merengek saat Seijuuro malah menarik pipinya.

Seijuuro lalu melepaskan cubitannya seteleh puas menarik pipi tembem kemerahan milik sepupunya. Si kepala merah itu lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua. Ryouta mengekor di belakangnya sambil memegang pipinya yang merah karena dicubit.

"Seicchi hidoi~" rengeknya sambil terus mengikuti Seijuuro. Di lain sisi, Seijuuro hanya terus berjalan dan mengabaikan rengekan sepupunya. Membuat wajah manis Ryouta makin cemberut.

'Padahal kata mama, manusia hanya akan melindungi apa yang dicintainya.' Batin si pirang yang masih kesal karena pipinya dicubit oleh Seijuuro.

.

_**13 years. Teiko Junior High School backyard**_

Seijuuro menatap lurus sepupunya. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin seperti ingin menikam si pirang yang sedang merengek padanya.

"Seicchi, aku mau ikut modeling. Kenapa nggak boleh sih? Lagian kan cuma kerja sambilan." Rayunya pada sosok Seijuuro yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Ryouta baru saja dikenalkan pada sebuah agen menegement beberapa hari lalu. Oleh salah satu teman ibunya yang memang sudah mengincar wajah manis si pirang untuk dijadikan cover majalah.

Sayangnya Seijuuro tidak menyukai hal itu. Si kepala merah hanya mendelik tajam ketika mendengar sepupunya mengutarakan keinginannya beberapa hari lalu –lagi.

"Memangnya uang bulanan yang diberikan oleh paman tidak cukup?" sergah Seijuuro sebelum sepupunya mulai merengek lagi. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Ryouta minta izin padanya dan ditolak.

"Tidak sih. Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi Ryouta, Aku tidak suka kalau kau bekerja sebagai model. Pembicaraan ini selesai." Potong Seijuuro kesal. Semakin besar, tingkat kekeras kepalaan Ryouta juga makin bertambah. Kalau sudah mau, Ryouta akan terus merengek sampai keinginannya tercapai. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Mou~ Seicchi hidoi! Pokoknya aku mau ikut jadi model. Titik." Ryouta cemberut, berjongkok di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di halaman belakang.

"Tidak akan ku izinkan. Berhentilah merajuk Ryouta. Kau sudah tiga belas tahun." Nasehat Seijuuro pada sepupunya yang masih merajuk di sana. Seijuuro terkadang lelah menanggapi sepupunya itu. Apalagi kalau manjanya Ryouta sudah keluar. Tapi susah rasanya untuk menghindari si pirang satu itu.

Ryouta masih cemberut, tidak peduli pada nasehat si sepupu yang lebih tua enam bulan darinya. Ia benar-benar ingin kerja sambilan jadi model. Rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau punya banyak fans dan bisa menghasilkan uang dari jerih payah sendiri. Tidak bergantung pada uang bulanan yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang berhenti merajuk." Seijuuro menyerah, mengelus surai pirang Ryouta.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Ryouta dengan mata berbinar. Sepasang iris coklat keemasannya menatap iris ruby Seijuuro pernuh harap.

"Tapi hanya saat libur. Selainnya tidak." Ujar Seijuuro sambil berlalu, membuat Ryouta tercengang namun segera bangkit mengikuti sepupunya itu.

"Nggak seru ah~" sungutnya pelan sembari mensejajari langkah lebar Seijuuro.

"Memang kenapa sih kalau aku ikut model. Kan Seicchi nggak rugi ini." Lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut. Seijuuro melirik Ryouta yang masih mengeluh karena permintaannya belum dikabulkan seluruhnya.

Kapan sih sepupunya ini bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dan fokus pada pelajaran di sekolah dibanding hal-hal aneh di luar sana. Memangnya si pirang itu tidak sadar apa bahwa nantinya yang akan meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya adalah dia?

"Dengar. Aku tidak suka bagaiman cara orang menatapmu." Balasan dingin Seijuuro membuat Ryouta tertegun lama sebelum tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sepupunya.

Tawanya terus terdengar sampai satu sorotan tajam dari mata merah Seijuuro membuatnya berhenti. Makin lama tatapan mata itu makin menyeramkan di mata Ryouta.

"Nee, Seicchi." Panggil Ryouta manja dengan senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Apa? Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal-hal berhubungan dengan model aku tidak mau dengar." Jawab Seijuuro mempercepat jalannya. Membuat Ryouta merengut kesal dan ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Seicchi mencintaiku kan?" Seijuuro mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sepupuya itu bertanya hal-hal nonsense begitu?

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Jawabnya datar sambil melirik Ryouta dari ujung matanya. Ryouta ikut-ikutan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap serius wajah tampan Seijuuro.

"Habis sepertinya Seicchi nggak suka kalau ada orang lain yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Bilang saja Seicchi tidak ingin orang lain melihatku, Seicchi maunya hanya Seicchi yang boleh memandangku begitu." Seru Ryouta yakin dengan wajah seriusnya. Seijuuro menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutuskan berbalik dan langsung menuju keluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Seicchi~" rajuk Ryouta manja dengan puppy eyes-nya. Seijuuro yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu langsung berlalu dengan gaya tidak peduli.

"Aku benar kan? Seicchi~" panggilnya tidak mau menyerah. Merajuk manja pada Seijuuro yang masih berlagak tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Seijuuro yang lama-lama pengang namanya dipanggil terus akhirnya berhenti dan monoleh ke belakang. Menatap si pirang yang masih cemberut dan merajuk.

"Seicchi mencintaiku kan?" ulang Ryouta dengan ekspresi kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dianggap oleh Seijuuro.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Ryouta." Balasnya datar. Ryouta yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa meringis kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Seicchi bohong." Gumamnya keras kepala lalu mendekati Seijuuro yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Matanya yang keemasan menatap iris merah darah Seijuuro dengan seksama.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas sekali lagi. Susah memang kalau punya sepupu yang kepalanya nyaris sekeras batu. Sekali sudah ingin dan yakin pada satu hal, mustahil kepercayaannya itu digoyangkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong." Dengan raut datar dan dingin Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta.

"Satu lagi, kalau kau tetap nekat jadi model. Berhenti memanggilku 'Seicchi' dan berpura-puralah tidak pernah mengenalku di dalam sekolah."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai. Ryouta menutup rapat mulutnya dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Sepupunya benar-benar menyebalkan, itulah kira-kira isi kepalanya saat itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seijuuro tidak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan manja 'Seicchi' yang biasa dilagukan Ryouta. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu mulai berlagak seperti tidak mengenalnya saat berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ah, Ohayou Akashicchi."

Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Seijuuro dan Ryouta, hanya ada Akashi dan Kise.

.

_**15 years. Teiko Junior High School's Indoor Basket Court. **_

"Kenapa Akashicchi melempar gunting ke Aominecchi?" sentak si pirang yang sedang menatap galak kapten basket paling menyeramkan sepanjang sejarah Teiko.

"Ada masalah dengan itu Ryouta." Balas Akashi sembari mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya. Hadiah si sepupu waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Benda itu sangat berguna saat seorang mahluk remang-remang nyaris merape Kise waktu wisata kelulusan saat umur mereka dua belas tahun.

Kise makin cemberut, matanya menyipit tajam melihat gunting di tangan Akashi. Sejujurnya, Kise sangat menyesal karena ia lah yang memberikan gunting itu. Habisnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Akashi malah menggunakan gunting itu untuk hal-hal seperti ini –mengancam dan mengintimidasi orang.

"Tapi Aominecchi pacarku. Apa salahnya kalau dia mau menciumku." Sungut Kise yang sekarang duduk di lapangan dengan wajah cemberut campur kesal. Tangannya memainkan bola basket yang masih berantakan di atas lapangan.

"Dia tidak hanya ingin menciummu." Jawab si emperor datar. Sudah dua tahun ini Kise benar-benar berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Seicchi. Bahkan saat sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bertemu ayahnya, Kise tetap memanggil sepupunya itu dengan sebutan Akashicchi. Sudah kebiasaan, begitulah alasannya.

"Mou, Akashicci kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Aominecchi tadi memang hanya mau menciumku kok." Ujarnya membela sang pacar yang tadi sempat kena lemparan maut Akashi. Gunting merah itu menggores pipi si ace tim Teiko dengan sangat sempurna.

"Aku tahu segalanya. Aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar." Kise tersenyum kecut ketika kalimat favorite si merah itu meluncur lancar dari bibirnya.

Kise tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan Akashi mulai terobsesi akan kemenangan, sama halnya seperti mata kiri Akashiyang berubah kekuningan. Walaupun saat masih kecil mereka dekat, sejak masuk SMP hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Kise yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model dan Akashi dengan tim basketnya. Belum lagi ayah Kise yang lebih sering stay di luar negri membuat si pirang manis itu jarang berkunjung ke mension Akashi.

"Tapi tidak perlu melempar Aominecchi pakai gunting kan?" tuntut Kise semakin cemberut. Saat di lapangan bersama teman-temannya, Kise mungkin tidak akan berani berbuat begini. Tapi kalau hanya berdua seperti ini, Kise yakin… mau semerajuk apapun ia. Akashi tidak akan mau melempar guntingnya ke arah Kise.

"Itu perlu." Jawabnya tidak peduli lalu mengambil tasnya di bench. Kise masih bertahan dengan rajukannya, duduk di atas lapangan memainkan bola basket dan memasang wajah cemberut.

Akashi tersenyum tipis di balik wajah datarnya. Raut cemberut Kise dari tahun ke tahun tidak banyak berubah. Seperti anak kecil yang baru direbut permennya.

"Itu ti-" ucapannya terputus ketika daging hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Kise membelalak saat sadar sepupunya sudah ada di depannya dan menciumnya –di bibir.

"Kau baru saja menciumku!" sungut Kise setengah berteriak ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Akashi hanya menyeringai kemudian mengelus pelan surai pirang itu. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Akashi tidak melakukan ini… dan rambut itu masih sama halusnya seperti waktu terakhir kali Akashi melakukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana ciuman yang sebenarnya. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

Kise cemberut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya di bench. Menyampirkan tas putih-biru itu di bahunya dan mengekori Akashi yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari gym. Senyumannya mengembang saat kata-kata Akashi tadi terniang di kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku berspekulasi." Ujarnya seperti detektif-detektif dalam novel. Membuat Akashi mengernyitkan dahi keheranan karena tingkah konyol di pirang yang menjabat sepupunya itu.

"Kurasa Akashicchi memang mencintaiku kan?" lanjutnya yakin dengan senyuman lebar.

Tidak seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaa itu. Si emperor hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti dan berjalan begitu saja melewati si pirang.

.

_**17 years. Kise's House**_

Kise sudah biasa berkunjung ke rumah Akashi. Tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya si merah itu berkunjung ke rumah sepupu berisiknya.

Dibanding mansion megah milik Akashi, rumah Kise tidak jauh beda dengan rumah keluarga kebanyakan. Hanya saja ukurannya memang lebih luas dan fasilitasnya lengkap. Cukup sederhana kalau mengingat ayah Kise yang pengusaha dan selalu bersaing ketat dengan ayahnya.

"Akashicchi. Jangan melihat foto itu terus!" Kise menggerutu pelan karena mata Akashi terus-terusan tertuju pada foto yang dibingakai manis di atas meja. Foto keluarganya dan keluarga Akashi ketika mereka berdua masih delapan tahun.

"Hn." Balasnya lalu duduk di sofa putih bulu yang menjadi penghias ruang tamu.

Besok si pirang satu itu ulang tahun dan entah apa maunya Kise malah menggeretnya ke sini. Tidak peduli pada alasan 'Aku sedang sibuk' yang sempat Akashi utarakan padanya.

"Nee, Akashicchi menurutmu aku harus pakai baju yang seperti apa?" tanya sepupunya sembari menyuguhkan minuman dingin di atas meja. Jus jeruk dingin di cuaca panas yang tak terkira, segar sekali.

"Itu terserah padamu." Jawab Akashi tak acuh lalu mengambil segelas jus dari atas meja. Kise merengut pelan, besok itu pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dan kebanyakan orang berpradigma bahwa umur 17 adalah waktu yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Begitu juga dengan si pirang.

"Tapi ini ulangtahunku yang ke-17. Aku mau semuanya sempurna." Rajuk Kise pada sepupunya.

Akashi masih terus meminum jusnya sampai cairan di gelas itu habis. Memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak peduli' pada si pirang.

"Ke-17 dengan ke-16 apa bedanya? Itu hanya momen saat kau bertambah umur." Ujar Akashi datar. Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya untuk menyauti permintaan sepupunya itu. Bahkan si emperor ini sampai membatalkan jadwal latihan tim Rakuzan karena Kise bilang 'ini penting'. Pembatalan yang menuai sorakan bahagia dari member inti yang terbebas dari latihan neraka Akashi.

"Itu berbeda." Jawabnya keras kepala. Matanya yang sewarna madu menatap tajam pada mata heterokromik Akashi. Mencoba mengcopy-paste tatapan intimidasi si merah yang sepertinya sudah kebal dengan death glare jenis apapun.

"Sama saja di mataku." Balasnya lalu berdiri. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Dimana kamar tamunya?" tanya Akashi, melirik Kise yang masih menggerutu dari ujung matanya.

"Lantai dua, pintu ke tiga dari samping." Jawab Kise kesal. Sepupunya memang menyebalkan, semakin menyebalkan dari tahun ke tahun

"Berhentilah menggerutu seperti anak kecil." Ujarnya dingin sebelum menghilang di balik tembok. Sebelum itu si kepala merah meletakan kotak kecil di atas meja, berdampingan dengan gelas jus yang sudah tidak berisi.

Begitu Akashi pergi, Kise langsung mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebua cincin polos tanpa ukiran dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Happy Sweet Seventeen' di atasnya. Senyum manisnya mengembang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

"_Yappari_, Akashicchi memang mencintaiku kan?" bisiknya pada udara kosong. Mengambil cincin dalam kotak lalu memakainya di kelingking kanan.

"Arigatou, Akashicchi." Gumannya dengan mata terpejam, ini hadiah ulangtahun yang paling ia suka.

.

_**20 years. Hospital, Room 243.**_

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini!" racau si pirang dengan mata sembab, semalaman pemuda itu hanya menagis tanpa henti.

Di sebelahnya, Akashi hanya melihat sepupunya yang sedang kacau dengan pandangan iba. Ia juga tidak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada sepupunya.

"Tenanglah Ryouta. Jangan begitu." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan si pirang yang sedang depresi. Akashi duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur dan mengelus-ngelus pundak Kise.

"Bagimana aku bisa tenang Akashicchi! Aku akan mati! Aku kena leukemia!" gertak Kise dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir. Akashi tertegun mendengar ucapan Kise.

Ya… umur sepupunya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Vonis yang keluar kemarin membuat Kise dan keluarganya beserta keluarga Akashi kaget luar biasa. Sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan tangisan ibunda Kise dan tatapan sendu menahan tangis sang ayah.

Kise terkena leukemia, kanker sel darah putih yang cukup mematikan dan kebanyakan kasus berakhir teragis. Penderita leukemia akan meninggal. Hal yang mungkin berlaku sama pada sepupunya. Kise mungkin, akan meninggal….

"Kau tidak akan mati, Ryou. Tidak akan." Bisik Akashi sambil memeluk tubuh Kise yang gemetar ketakutan. Menenangkan sepupu yang selalu jadi teman mainnya sejak mereka masih bayi.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu." Lanjutnya lembut, mengelus puncak kepala Kise seperti yang pernah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. "Ryou akan terus hidup. Pasti."

Kise seakan bernostalgia ketika Akashi memangilnya dengan sebutan 'Ryou'. Sebutan itu membawa kenangan masa kanak-kanak mereka yang selalu Kise rindukan. Saat-saat dimana Akashi begitu protektif padanya. Saat-saat si merah itu sangat perhatian dan selalu menasehatinya mengenai setiap hal.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jawab si pirang di antara isakan dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan dengan membayangkan kematian yang akan menjemputnya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku aka melindungimu. Aku pernah berjanji." Balas Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dia selalu melindungi Ryouta. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam cerita hidup mereka yang singkat. Ucapan lamanya waktu umur mereka masih enam tahun bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Akashi Seijuuro akan selalu menjadi pelindung Kise Ryouta, bukan dengan alasan usianya yang lebih tua. Itu karena, Akashi selalu tahu, Kise hanyalah remaja ceroboh dan rapuh.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya terlihat kuat di depan banyak orang, tapi kalau kau menggali hatinya sedikit lebih dalam… hanya ada kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk yang berserakan. Maka dari itu, Akashi akan selalu menjadi pelindung Kise dan menjaga agar puing-puing itu tidak semakin pecah dan berantakan.

Senja dengan langit kemerahan muncul di cakrawala. Sore itu terasa begitu kelu… dengan Akashi yang memeluk erat tubuh Kise yang gemetaran.

.

_**23 years. Hospital, Room 243.**_

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Kise divonis mengidap leukemia dan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali tangan-tangan kematian ingin merenggut kehadiran si pirang dalam hidup Akashi. Membuat mantan kaisar Teiko itu tidak ingin meninggalkan sepupunya walau semenit. Tidak ingin mendapat kemungkinan terburuk dengan kehilangan Kise dari sisinya.

"Sudahlah Akashicchi, lebih baik kau pergi ke tempatnya Kurokocchi. Nanti pacarmu itu direbut Kagamicchi loh." Ujar Kise lembut diselingi tawa renyahnya yang khas. Akashi merasakan dadanya nyeri mendengar suara tawa itu. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Kise bisa tertawa seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama Akashi tidak melihat senyuman itu muncul di wajah sepupunya?

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Balas Akashi seadanya, menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Hari yang sangat cerah.

"Kalau karena janji Akashicchi waktu itu," Kise memberi jeda sebelum tersenyum lemah dan memandang hangat wajah sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi itu, "lupakan sajalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak setakut dulu lagi. Kalau memang aku harus mati. Yasudahlah… memang nasibku kok." Suaranya makin lemah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, hilang ditelan suara deru alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Akashi tercengang mendengar perkataan Kise. Sebegitu seringkah tangan-tangan kematian mengunjungi sepupunya sampai si pirang itu tidak takut lagi pada hal yang paling ditakutinya tiga tahun lalu?

"Aku lelah Akashicchi." Bisik pemuda itu serak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aku lelah…" ulangnya pelan. Menatap sendu wajah tampan Akashi yang selalu jadi temannya di rumah sakit.

Bahkan orangtuanya sudah sangat jarang mengunjunginya. Mereka tidak kuat melihat Ryouta mereka, putra satu-satunya itu menderita terus menerus akibat leukemia yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Hanya Akashi yang terus menemaninya sepanjang waktu, duduk di sampingnya dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan diam.

Tapi Kise tidak keberatan, selama Akashi ada di sampingnya. Karena itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sadar masih ada yang menginginkannya untuk hidup.

"Jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu." Sungut Akashi kasar saat mendengar ucapan Kise. Akashi tidak rela, dia tidak akan membiarkan kematian merenggut sepupu berisiknya yang menjadi lebih pendiam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hening, Kise menutup rapat mulutnya setelah mendengar gertakan Akashi. Dia tahu Akashi khawatir, tapi ia juga lelah untuk terus melawan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tanggung. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika kegelapan mencoba merebutnya dari dunia. Kise lelah… sensasi sakit dan sesak setiap kali kematian menjemput dan tubuhnya yang dipaksa untuk menolak kegelapan itu. Dia lelah… sangat…

Terkadang Kise sudah siap membiarkan rangkulan kegelapan mendekap tubuhnya. Membawanya pergi jauh dari dunia tempat ia dibesarkan. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi pada kegelapan mencekam yang selalu membayangi harinya. Namun, setiap kali mengingat sosok Akashi yang selalu menunggunya untuk membuka mata ketika tamu yang semakin sering datang itu ingin membawanya pergi. Membuat hatinya mencolos nyeri. Kise merasa ia sangat egois kalau pergi tanpa izin Akashi.

Kise memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bertahan. Menjaga kesadarannya yang semakin berkurung dimakan hari. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sepupnya yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan terus mengatakan bahawa dia bisa bertahan. Ia bertahan karena Akashi menginginkannya untuk terus hidup.

Namun terkadang, ada satu titik ketika ia merasa sangat lelah dan tidak kuat. Seperti saat ini…. Ingin sekali ia bersikap egois dan membiarkan tangan-tangan kematian itu menariknya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin saat Seicchi sedang pergi. Kurokocchi datang menjengukku. Seharusnya Seicchi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kurokocchi dibanding menemaniku." Akashi tertegun… bukan karena fakta bahwa kekasihnya mengunjungi sepupunya yang setengah sekarat di rumah sakit. Tetapi, panggilan itu, pangilan kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar melantun dari mulut si pirang. Seicchi.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya dingin penuh penekanan. Menatap intens sepasang manik madu sepupunya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa?"

Pip… pip… pip…

Mata Akashi melebar ketika melihat layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada di dekatnya. Layar itu menunjukan garis lurus dengan bukit-bukit kecil yang menandakan bahwa kerja jantung sepupunya semakin melemah.

"Aku akan panggil dok-" ucapannya terhanti ketika tangan lemah Kise menggenggam tangannya. Sebuah senyum manis tertera di wajah malaikat Kise yang memucat dan kehilangan warna.

"Tidak perlu Seicchi. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?" Bisik Kise lemah lalu menarik Akashi untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Tatapannya mulai memburam saat melihat wajah khawatir Akashi.

Pip… pip… pip…

Air mata itu turun ke pipinya tanpa suara. Membasahi bibirnya yang terus memutih. Membuat jejak air mata di pipinya yang tidak lagi merona kemerahan seperti dulu.

"Setelah ini menikahlah dengan Kurokocchi. Aku mau Seicchi bahagia." Ucapnya dengan semua tenaga yang masih ia punya. Kise bisa merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang perlahan-lahan. Tangan-tangan kemtian sudah kembali menjemputnya untuk masuk ke dalam kegelapan abadi. Dan untuk kali ini, Kise akan menyambut tamunya itu dengan senyumannya yang merekah seperti bunga matahari di musim panas.

Wajah Akashi mengeras, tatapannya tetap datar tapi sorot matanya terluka. Akashi sakit… dadanya seakan teriris melihat sepupunya yang berisik hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dari tempat tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiga tahun Akashi bertahan untuk tidak menunjukan luka yang tergores dalam matanya.

Tiga Tahun.

Sampai akhirnya gores luka itu ia tunjukan pada Kise. Sepupunya yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam, penuh senyuman, si pirang yang tukang merajuk dan manja, sepupunya yang mantan ace SMA Kaijou, salah satu anak buah kesayangannya saat masih di Teiko, Ryouta kecil yang selalu ceria.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya lemah, menatap dalam manik madu Kise yang meredup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise menuntut dengan suaranya yang makin menghilang. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat.

"Karena…"

Pip… pip… pip…

"Seicchi mencintaiku… kan?" potong Kise dengan senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya… karena aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama." Lirih Akashi, tangannya bertaut dengan jemari Kise yang mulai kehilangan suhu.

Kise tersenyum lebar, raut bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya. Berikutnya, suara tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir pucat si pirang. Ikut menggenggam jemari sepupunya.

Akashi memeluk tubuh Kise, menenggelamkan kepalannya ke dada si pirang. Suara detak jantungnya nyaris tidak terdengar dari sana. Membuat hati si emperor merasa dicabik perlahan-lahan oleh rasa takut kehilangan.

Kise akan pergi… Ryouta akan pergi dan mengilang dari hidupnya…. Terkubur di dalam tanah dingin untuk selamanya.

Erangan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak –Ryouta tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Tidak kemanapun!

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lembut dan lama….

Sepasang mata dwi warnanya terpejam. Ia berharap saat ini tidak pernah berakhir. Ia ingin Ryouta terus ada dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin tangan-tangan kematian sialan itu berhenti mengetuk pintu Ryouta untuk sekedar bertandang. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Ryouta pada siapapun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ryouta-nya direnggut dari sisinya. Ia berharap waktu berhenti dan mengasingkan mereka dari aliran yang terus mengalir. Biarkan waktu mengasingkan mereka beruda ke tempat dimana tidak ada kematian dan hanya ada kekekalan.

Tetapi waktu tak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Tangan-tangan kematian itu akan terus terulur sampai Ryouta mau meraihnya.

Ketika ciuman panjang itu berakhir, Kise memberikan sebuah senyum termanis yang ia bisa. Sedang Akashi hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Bibir seputih pualam itu bergerak lembut, bergetar tanpa menghasilkan silabel kata. Rasanya seperti disambar petir ketika gerak mulut itu ia terjemahkan dalam kata-kata. Betapa egoisnya ia selama ini.

"Arigatou, Seicchi." Gumamnya lembut dengan senyuman manis yang dulu selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Pip… pip… piiiipppppppppp

Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Jatuh ke wajah pucat Kise yang mulai mendingin. Tak ada perubahan berarti dari wajahnya yang selalu menampakan ekspresi keras dan angkuh. Hanya matanya yang semakin menunjukkan gores luka bersamaan dengan kilat kehilangan.

Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan sepupunya yang tidak lagi bernyawa.

Dadanya sesak, Akashi tidak pernah ingat kapan perasaan seperti ini muncul dalam dirinya. Perasaan kehilangan yang menyakitkan… dan Akashi menyesal… sangat menyesal ketika mengingat ungkapan tak bersua yang Kise ukir dengan bibir pucatnya di akhir hayat.

"Ini memang hanya masalah waktu sampai Seicchi mau mengakuinya."

Dia lah yang paling menyedihkan di sini.

THE END

A/N:

Ki-chan, maafkan aku telah membunuhmu… hwee mood nulis Rei lagi berantakan T.T… kenapa jadi angst begini ceritanya?#frustasi. Maafkan saya kalau kurang mengena di hati… Rei emang gak terlalu bisa buat dengan genre angst. Tapi sejujurnya, Rei sampat menahan tangis waktu nulis ini. Ngebayangin tiap adegan saat mereka berdua itu... HWAAAAA#nangiskejer. Pokoknya Rei sendiri nyesek bacanya. Kalau menurut readers gimana?

Rei tunggu tanggapannya di kotak review. Ada yang punya tisu?

P.S: Kalau ada waktu mampir lah dulu ke profile Rei, saya lagi ngadain polling. Mohon bantuan minna-san sekali :D


End file.
